


Slipping Through My Fingers

by ShadeofGreen



Series: Random Things [5]
Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Family Bonding, Ficlet, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: It's Maki Sonomura first day of elementary school.(Unlike the ABBA song in the first verse, Maki isn't going to school with an absent-minded smile.)
Relationships: Sonomura Maki & Sonomura Setsuko
Series: Random Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053578
Kudos: 3





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a full out fic based off ABBA's 'Slipping Through My Fingers', a POV fic from Maki's mother during the SEBEC route. I brilliantly thought to listen to the song for more inspiration. It backfire and ended with me close to tears.
> 
> So I rewrote the fic (more game based than manga based TBH) to take place when Maki is a young child (before she starts going to the hospital). I hope you enjoy the fic, and please excuse any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I never wrote Maki's mother before, so I guess excuse any ooc-ness from her?

It’s a fine spring early morning. For Maki Sonomura, this particular spring morning also counts as her first day of school. Naturally, a young child like Maki is not pleased. Being Maki’s first day of school, it means it’s also the first day without her mom by her side for most of it.

“Mommy,” says Maki, pouting her lower lips, “**do** I have to go to school?”

With Maki’s schoolbag carry on her shoulder and back, Setsuko could see Maki clinging onto her arm as tightly as a five year old could musters. Her red bow bounces up and down as the child walks down the street to her elementary school —which wasn’t too far from their house to begin with.

“Yes Maki,” replies Setsuko, “all children have to go to school.”

Maki’s pout turns into a frown, and shifts her eyes onto the sidewalk. “It’s not fair! I want to stay with Mommy all day like before!”

Setsuko stops walking, turns around to face Maki, and got onto her knees. Despite Maki’s face directing towards the ground, the woman knows her little girl has tears streaming down her face.

“Mommy wants you stay with me all day too. I find this to be unfair as well.”

Maki slowly lift her head up to look at Setsuko. “Really?”

“Oh yes,” answers Setsuko, giving her daughter a small smile. “I would love to keep you at home. You don’t know how much I love you, and you being with me. But you’re at an age where children and mommies must part ways, even for a little while.”

Maki is no longer frowning, and the tears have pause. Maki still lacks a smile on her face.

Setsuko pulls out a napkin from her purse, and wipes the remaining tears on Maki’s face away. When she was done, Setsuko gently bops a finger onto Maki’s nose. “But don’t worry though. When school is over, Mommy will be outside waiting for you to walk you home.”

Maki gives out a small giggle. “Every day?”

“I’ll be waiting every day until you graduate from school.” Setsuko cups her daughter’s face. “Maki, you are Mommy’s treasure. I want my precious treasure ever by my side. And nothing will get in the way of you and me in the long run, alright?”

As Setsuko sees a small smile forming onto Maki’s face, Setsuko uncups her daughter’s face and stands up on her feet. She holds out her hand for Maki to grab out and reach. With a full smile on her face, Maki takes her mom’s hand, and the two continue on their way.

By the time Maki let go of her mom’s hand —even when Maki is waving goodbye — that smile is still there.


End file.
